


Obstruction Ahead

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [18]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clint, Beta Jarvis, Beta Sam, Beta Steve, D/s Heavy, F/M, Filial Domination, Gen, Good Father!Howard, Implied Past Rape, M/M, Omega Bruce, Omega Howard, Omega Maria, Parental Submission, Punishments, Work In Progress, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs a beta to take care of his parents while he's at college. Enter Steve. Who is the greatest guy on the planet. So why does Howard have a problem with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dominate is a beta or alpha, the dominating genders.

_"Dad, I need to talk to you." Tony said as he walked into their home lab. Howard turned from the airplane engine he was working on and looked at Tony curiously._

_"What is it son?" Howard asked, his expression holding some edge of concern. Tony walked up to the workbench and picked up a bolt, fidgeting with it. He knew what he wanted to say and how; it was just hard to say at all._

_"Well, you know I'll be heading to college soon." Tony started finally, "And I've been worried about who's going to take care of you and mom while I'm gone. And I know you protect mom to the best of you're ability." Tony added quickly. His dad could he a little touchy about how well he took care of his wife. "And you do a great job, really. But a dominate should be around just to keep an eye on you two." Tony said, watching his dad's face to see how he was going to take the news. His dad nodded._

_"I understand Tony. We're both omegas in an alpha and beta dominated world and it would be best if there was someone around." His dad said easily without the slightest hint of disagreement. "I assume you've already chosen someone you have full trust and confidence in." Tony smiled wide and nodded._

"The will be no beta in this household!" Tony heard a voice declare, with aggression and confrontation, as if he were the alpha in this household.

"Yes there will be!" Tony heard his mother growled right back. It was their bickering that woke him up from that perfect dream.

"We don't need a beta. I'm the man. I can take care of my home." Tony heard his dad protest. The alpha sighed and turned around on the bed, taking a pillow and burying his head under it, hoping to drown his parents. They weren't arguing; they didn't really argue. Being omegas, they weren't _that_ confrontational but they would bicker if they thought one was putting themselves in harm’s way. Or really, when his dad was being obstinate and trying to ignore the fact that he was and will always be an omega, not the beta he tried to portray to the world and to himself.

"Howard, we already had this discussion. You promised." His mother’s voice was starting to get high like it did when she was upset. Tony knew his dad didn’t like to see his mother upset so the alpha was hoping this would be nearing the end of their disagreement so he could go back to sleep and he would just deal with his dad later.

"I promised to think about it and I did darling but I don’t think we’ll need a beta.” His dad said in a much calmer tone but he most definitely wasn’t backing down. Tony sighed; he knew he would be involved sooner or later so he climbed out of bed, walking out of him room, and towards the source of his lack of sleep. And he got it; he really did. Omegamales weren’t nurtured and pampered like the females were. Omegamales have forever been chastised and taught against their submissive instincts. Were taught that it wasn't manly to be submissive. So all Omegamales were trained to behave as betas. And Tony’s grandfather had been cruel to his dad. Still tried to be but Tony always stepped in when the old bastard was going to say or do something that would be harmful to his dad. Plus, omegas were naturally submissive but when they courted each other, _someone_ had to be the dominating party. So his dad fought against his submissive nature, tooth and nail. Which meant that when the beta did step in, he would more or less have to force his dad back into his natural, submissive role. Well that should be fun.

Tony had been caught up in thought but he snapped back to the present when he heard his mother yell, "Fine! I'll just see what Tony has to say about that!" Followed by a “Hey, get back here! Don’t involve-”

“Tony.” His dad said calmly, with all the innocence in the world when Tony walked into the living room. His dad stepped in front of his mom who slunk around him and sped to Tony, stabbing an accusing finger in the air at his father like she always did when she was angry with him.

“Your father is a liar!” His mom nearly shrilled and his dad huffed.

“I am not.” His dad defended. “I just decided that we don’t need a beta. And that’s final.” His dad said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Technically, he was challenging Tony since the alpha had decided they needed a beta nearly a year ago. But Tony knew how to handle this, knew how to bring out the omega in his dad. His mom glared at his dad, crossing her arms over her chest too.

But before they could start bickering again, Tony smiled, kissing his mom’s cheek. “It’s alright mom; I’ll take care of it.” Tony reassured her. His mom nodded once smugly and swagged out the room. His dad glared at her receding back then at Tony, still in his defensive stance. Though Tony knew his dad wouldn’t stay defensive for long. He never really fought against Tony. When Tony was of age, his dad let him be the alpha of the household without… _too_ much of a problem. And it wasn’t like Tony tried or wanted to dominate his own parents but sometimes, when it was absolutely necessary, he took control of whatever situation but he kept it all within his filial duties.

“Daddy, we talked about this.” Tony said as he walked up to his dad, reaching out and gently rubbing his cheek. Had this been any other alpha in the entire univere, they would have been kneed in the crotch for the attempt. But all his dad did was stiffen a little, fighting his instincts, before he relaxed and Tony heard the soft purring from his dad’s chest that he had been waiting for. It was familial, natural, and just meant that an omega was happy. Omegamales were taught that it was perverse so his dad usually tried to suppress the sound.

“I know.” His dad said simply as he folded his hands behind his back…And from the silence that followed, apparently that was all that he was going to say.

“Well when we discussed it before, you said you were alright with having a beta. So what changed?” Tony asked and his dad simply shrugged obstinately. This is what Tony usually got. Non-compliance. With any other dominate, his dad would have fought against them with words and fist, but Tony got stubbornness. And it was just as infuriating.

“DAD!” Tony said a little more forcefully that intended but it was early, too early. He was still tired and starving and the last thing he wanted to do this morning was argue with his dad about something that was supposedly settled months ago. Though his tone got his dad talking.

“I just don’t think we need a beta. I can protect my wife perfectly fine.” His dad said and Tony nodded.

“I know you can protect mom. You always have.” Tony said honestly. “But who will protect you.” Tony said. His dad bristled slight and opened his mouth to say something but Tony cut him off. “No, I don’t want to hear about you getting hurt again.” Tony said and his dad looked down, as if he had anything to feel ashamed of. Tony sighed and rubbed his cheek again, raising his chin so he was looking at Tony. But this was why Tony as adamant about his parents finding a beta. In a few months, he was going off to college, hundreds of miles away from his parents who were both omegas, the rarest gender on the planet. His mother was one of the twenty omegafemales in the whole city of New York. His dad was one of two omegamales in the United States. So they stuck out like a fucking sore thumb. And before Tony was old enough to have a say so, something was always happening. Either an attempt or someone actually violated his dad. His parents tried to keep it away from Tony but he always noticed. He would overhear the tearful aftermath. The tears on his mother’s part. His dad would comfort her, telling her he was alright. Tony would see the nightmares too. When his dad was too restless and couldn’t sleep at night. So Tony would stay up with him, no matter how much his dad nagged him about how he needed to go back to bed. But he would never say it forcefully; they would end up working in the basement lab together into the ridiculous early hours of the morning.

Then when Tony was old enough, he was adamant about a dominate being around. His mother agreed; his dad did not. So they found Jarvis. And all he did was pretty much stay around the house with his mother while his dad was at work or be around when Tony was away from home. And that kept down a lot of violence. But Jarvis was an old guy, in his nineties. And there was that little fact that his dad refused to acknowledge the beta’s existence, giving Jarvis no control whatsoever. And since Tony was leaving, pretty much for good, there had to be someone who could have an influence over his parents. So they would have to imprint. They couldn’t bond since omegas only soulbond and his parents were bonded to each other.

“I’ll be fine.” His dad said stubbornly. Tony resisted the very tempting urge to bang his head in the wall. He was always left at a quandary: Tony never wanted to dominate his parents, never wanted to boss them around. But at the same time, it would be easier if Tony could just demand his dad get over himself and do what he needed to do so he could be safe. But Tony could never do something like that. Especially with this beta thing. In order for the omegas to imprint, they had to be claimed, and that only happened through sex. And Tony was not, under any circumstances going to force his dad to sleep with anybody.

“You know dad, I could just go to NYU instead of MIT.” Tony suggested. His dad looked at him as if he just declared he was going to murder the president.

“You will do no such thing. Who passes up a free ride to one of the most prestigious schools in the world?” His dad chastised.

“Alphas who have obstinate, omega parents.” Tony answered calmly. His dad glared at him and started pacing. That meant he was at least thinking about it. “And you don’t need a beta just for protection, you have needs that aren’t being met that I could never meet. Don’t even want to think about.”

“Your mother and I take care of each other.” His dad replied in an automatic manner that meant that his parents probably had this discussion before.

“You take care of mom. Who takes care of you?” Tony asked. His dad didn’t answer, just continued to pace. “Do you want me to find someone else?” Tony asked. He thought he found the absolute perfect person but maybe not.

“No, no, Steve is fine. Steve’s perfect.” His dad said quickly and honestly. “It’s just…he might be too perfect.” His dad added quietly and Tony looked at him curiously. “It’s just that…what if Maria, you know…What if she starts to fall in love with him.” His dad admitted but before Tony could even start to feel sympathetic, his mother ran through the room, lunging herself at his dad.

“Oh Howie, is that what you’ve been worried about? I should have known. I could never love anyone other than you.” His mom reassured him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony had to smile; his parents were so cute together. He let them talk it out for a while before going back to the issue at hand because he didn’t want to have to go back to point A within these next three months.

“So you’re gonna let Steve in then, right?” Tony asked his dad who reluctantly nodded but Tony would take what he could get,

“No say it.” His mother insisted and his dad sighed but complied.

“Fine, Steve can be our beta.” His dad grumbled. His mother beamed and started littering his face with kisses.

"Don't take it back either." Tony idly warned. His dad rolled his eyes but nodded. Tony smiled and walked out to hunt down some breakfast, leaving his parents to their fluffy, mushy, selves. Even if his dad was in denial about it.

But now it was time for the hard part: Bringing in Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to school in a couple of months instead of a couple of weeks. Tony is seventeen. Howard and Maria are thirty three; they had Tony when they were sixteen. Steve is twenty seven.
> 
> I hold this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Two Weeks Later

“I made a cupcake for a cupcake.”

“And I made a muffin for my muffin.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen, watching his parents feed each other deserts. His dad was only this fluffy around his mom and he wasn't this mushy until a certain time during the month. It was six in the morning and there were pastries everywhere. On all the counters, on the top of the refrigerator, he was stumbling over boxes filled with danishes, cookies, cupcakes, and...we're those pancakes? So apparently they had been baking together all night. That added with the fact that the house was engulfed in their scent meant that they were in preheat. Which was why Steve was moving in today. He should have been here a week ago but his dad had been infuriating, to say the least. But Steve had been great and patient which was why Tony picked him in the first place. God knows his dad was going to need all the patience he could get.

"Are you packing these for anybody?" Tony asked as he looked around at all the deserts. Because sometimes during their preheats, they would shower the entire neighborhood with deserts and God forbid if Tony got anything from that batch. His parents could be quite hormonal during their heats.

"Nope darling, it's all yours." His mother said, giggling when his dad hugged her and started kissing her neck. Tony had no idea which Stark she was talking to but he took that as an exit signal. Tony took a box of stuff and fled the kitchen. He settled on the couch in the living, turning on the TV. But before long the doorbell rang. Tony's brow furrowed as he walked to the front door, opening it to find the tall blonde who was to become his parent's beta.

"Hey Tone, what's up." Steve said just as chipper as usual, stepping inside with a single duffel bag. Apparently Steve traveled light.

"My dad didn't give you a key." Tony asked and Steve shrugged carefreely.

"He just forgot last week." Steve said as he sat on the arm of the couch. Tony shook his head.

"No he didn't and you know he didn't." Tony said as he sat beside him. Steve laughed.

"He's just adjusting Tone, give him some time." Steve said so innocently. Steve had beta'd for others before. But only for omegafemales. That was totally different; the poor blonde had no idea what he was up against. Tony was actually starting to feel really bad. The strange thing was that Tony hadn't even thought of Steve being his parent's beta until his dad mentioned him offhandedly a few months back. Steve was interning at Stark Industries and his dad liked the blonde so much, he hired Steve when he graduated. His dad loved Steve so Tony couldn't figure out why he fought against him so much.

"Are you sure you're for this?" Tony asked Steve yet again.

"Oh sure Tony, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about your parents." Steve said. "Are you sure they're alright with having me beta?"

"You're a doll, Stevie. We love you." His mother said, holding his dad's hand as they walked out the kitchen together. In her other hand, she was holding a huge chocolate cupcake covered with chocolate icing and chips. It made Tony's mouth water. His dad didn't say anything, just glared at Steve. "We baked this for you Stevie." His mother said as she moved to hand Steve the cupcake but his dad pulled her back.

"Just give it to Tony." His dad said.

"But it's not for Tony. It's for Steve." His mother said.

"Give it to Tony and he can hand it to Steve." His dad said.

"Howard, that's ridiculous." His mother said. Tony sighed and Steve chuckled.

"It's alright, Maria. Maybe you can place it on the table here and I'll get it a little later." Steve sugggest. His dad huffed.

"You do not call the shots in my home." His dad said.

"Dad!" Tony said, far past exasperated by now. His dad had been this petty all week.

"What? I let him in my home as I agreed to. You never said I had to respect him." His dad said, without a shame in this world. Tony's jaw dropped while Steve just chuckled again.

"Dad, can I speak to you for a moment?" Tony said, though he had already scurried his dad to the corner of the room. He stayed in the living room so his dad and mom could see each other and he wasn't going to keep him for more than a few second. Separating them since they were bonded omegas in heat was nearly cruel but his dad was being insufferable. His dad and mom got the saddest look though. Staring at Tony with the saddest pouts. Steve got his mom's attention though by mentioning the cupcake. She handed it to him, smiling just the slightest when he commended both of his parents on the taste. His dad looked about ready to fall apart.

"Dad, you have mom's heart, you know that." Tony said as he hugged his dad. "But you said you agreed to let Steve be your beta. That requires you give him a certain amount of respect. And you know that." Tony said.

"He is our beta. Isn't that what your fancy little document says." Howard said victoriously as he started to swag away. Tony scowled as he remembered the consent form he and his parents had to sign so Steve could legally beta his parents. Tong gently grabbed his dad's arm before he could walk away, taking a deep sigh. He didn't want to do this, he felt like he was dominating his parents but he had no choice. His dad would make Steve's life a living hell if he didn't.

"Dad, you are going to respect Steve." Tony tried to say as evenly as possible but the demand and message were heard loud and clear if his dad's surprised glare was any indication. But he didn't say anything, just glared at him for a second then nodded begrudgingly, and his glare softened (minutely). Tony let him go back to his mom since she was practically running towards him anyway. Though Steve hadn't done anything to her. He had actually moved to the other side of the room when his dad kept giving him side glares at him. Tony watched his parents hug each other as he walked over to Steve.

"Are you sure you don't want to run while you still can?" Tony said. Steve laughed.

"I'll be fine Tony. You're dad's just protective right now. Think about it from his end. He's been the dominating household for all this time until you grew up and now I'm coming in the picture. It'll just take him a moment." Steve said, so understandingly. And Tony understood that, he really did. But he still knew how much his dad was going to fight against Steve.

-

Normally, when a beta came into the house, he would claim the omegas during their first heat. Tony knew better than to begin to start to consider that would ever happen. Even Steve knew that. He didn't even move from his spot beside Tony on the couch when his parent's heat hit full swing and they went up to their room.

They just continued to okay video games and talked about a little of everything though Tony very neatly avoided the topic of his parents completely. The only thing he cared about was that Steve protected them and took care of them and that his dad treated Steve at least half decently. Tony didn't need to know any other details.

"So I'm going to have to start training your parents." Steve said so casually as he clicked away on the controller. Tony's guy got killed in the virtual battlefield because he was so caught off guard he forgot to play.

"I know. Feel free to tell me nothing about it." Tony said and Steve laughed.

"I'm not going to tell you anything thing you don't want to know but I did want to discuss...How should I say this?" Steve trailed off. Tony quirked an eyebrow. "You dad is obviously going to be difficult." Steve said finally and blatantly. Tony snorted. So Steve did realize the severity of the situation. A little at least.

"I get it. Some disciplining will have to happen. Can we stop talking about this now?" Tony said and Steve laughed again.

"I just wanted you to know that I won't discipline them or really, your father unless it's absolutely necessary. And I'll always call you to see if you can talk some since into him before it goes that far." Steve said, no promised, so sincerely. It actually warmed Tony's heart. Despite the topic.

"Thanks man." Tony told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some new tags. D/s Heavy, D/s Dynamics, and Punishment.
> 
> I may have been misleading in the first two chapters. This story if going to be big on the D/s. Not in a bad way. At least the parts with Steve and Tony won't be bad.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy this chapter, it took me awhile to write (aka several months) and it went through several rewrites before I reached a version I liked.
> 
> Enjoy :) :D

What could he say? Tony had warned him and Tony had been a hundred percent right. Steve sighed as Howard shoved past him, heading to work, for the twelfth time this month. That meant that Steve had been here for two weeks and he had yet to start the training. Which is something they needed to get a ways into before their next heat when he was _supposed_ to claim the couple.

Steve reached out and gently grasped the omega’s arm, preparing to say something only to have Howard whip around and slap his hand away, glaring up at him.

“Do not touch me!” Howard growled as he turned around and started heading towards the front door again. Steve closed his eyes patiently and took a very deep breath. Maria soon rushed past him, running after the male omega.

“Howard! Tony told you not to disrespect Stevie!” She shrilled. All Steve could think was why, dear God why, had he joined this goddamn circus. But then he berated himself, that wasn’t fair to the Starks. They really weren’t that bad. Howard was beyond difficult but if Steve didn’t bother him then he wouldn’t bother Steve. Matter of fact, he avoided Steve at all cost. So the situation, their feud, wasn’t all that bad…And Steve was pretty sure he was lying to himself right now.

Steve sighed as he turned from where Maria was bickering with Howard at the door to head to his room and get ready for work. When an omega got a new dominate, then they were given Training Leave from work. Because training was just that extensive and intricate. But Howard had so far refused to take leave, which meant that Steve would have to go to work. Not that he minded, Steve loved his job. He really just wished Howard would give him a heads up so he would know he had to go to work every day.

Steve had just reached the top of the stairs when Howard opened the front door, only to reveal Tony who had his key in the lock, preparing to come in. Tony gave his dad a weird look and all the attitude melted from Howard and evaporated.

“Dad, where are you going?” Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow. Howard didn’t say anything. Squared his shoulders in defiance but never uttered a word. Tony looked up at Steve. “Has he been behaving?”

Howard scowled. “I am not a child. _You_ are _my_ child! I should be asking about _your_ behavior!” Tony ignored him, he already seemed exhausted with the situation. And Tony had to be exhausted. He had been in the middle of all the chaos, trying to maintain a semblance of peace. Tony continued to look up expectantly at Steve. Howard had been everything but behaving. Howard had gone out his way to be as polar-opposite to behaving as he could be, that was, when he wasn’t avoiding Steve.

“Um…” Steve trailed off. Howard glared back at him. Steve quirked an eyebrow. Had he really expected Steve to lie for him after his behavior lately…But Steve didn’t want Tony to be _mad_ at him or anything.

“He’s-I…It’s…” Steve tried to force himself to lie but he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell Tony his dad had been behaving but he couldn’t snitch on him either.

So, in a quandary, Steve mumbled, “No comment.” Reading between the lines, Tony turned a glare to his father who simply averted his eyes.

“He’s been absolutely despicable.” Maria immediately spoke up, stepping around Howard to face Tony.

Howard glowered at her, “Maria, don’t you dare—”

“We haven’t gone through any of our training,” Maria ignored her husband, “because every day he rushes off to work, earlier than necessary, and won’t come back until late at night, when he knows we’re sleep. It’s unfair to Stevie!”

“His name is Steve not Stevie!” Howard argued. Steve sighed. The only thing that has really kept him in this household was that he could sympathize with Howard, he really could. If he had been happily bonded to a wife for sixteen years, he wouldn’t want some alpha rough-nosing into their life either. And he didn’t know Howard’s past. There might be some hidden reason as to _why_ he was so against having a beta. In his private life. Because when they were at work, Howard became an entirely different person, treating him with the upmost respect. Unless of course, Steve mentioned anything about home. Then they had a problem, a very big problem. Steve had learned this several times.

“I WANT TO CALL HIM STEVIE!” Maria erupted, his fist balled up at her sides. She hadn’t shrieked, she yelled. Her voice holding a dominance Steve had never heard from her. Everyone went stark still and completely quiet. Their face the epitome of shock and surprise. Especially Tony. It was obvious he had never seen his mother lose her temper in such a way. While Howard seemed a little less surprised.

After a swallow, “Alright honey. Call him Stevie then.” Howard agreed timidly.

“NOW TAKE OFF THAT FUCKING SUIT. YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!” Maria erupted once more then stormed out the room. Leaving every else paralyzed in shock. Steve had never heard Maria curse before. But then Maria yelled for Howard to snap to it and he was quick to follow her voice. In utter silence.

Leaving Tony and Steve behind to stare at each other in bewilderment.

“So that’s the secret?” Tony said in astonishment. “Mom losing her shit is how to get dad to behave.” Tony said. Steve was taking it in too. Maybe he could use Maria’s temper to his advantage…One thing for sure, he would need a secret weapon soon or Howard was going to make him flee the house, screaming while ripping his hair out.

-

Dressed in a white T and jeans, void of a brief case, Howard was standing beside his wife, waiting for Steve in the den with her. Steve watched them bicker from around the corner, outside the door. Tony quietly walked up beside them, threw an arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t worry. Once he gets used to you, he’ll be a lot different.” Tony said with a false surety and a winning smile. Steve glared at him.

“If he hasn’t gotten used to Jarvis yet, I know he’s going to eat me alive.” Steve said, looking back in the room with a headshake. By now Maria had her hands attached to Howard’s shoulders and was shaking him. It won’t work. He’s tried.

Tony sighed, meeting Steve’s eyes with a seriousness that almost caught Steve off guard. “Listen, as much as I hate to think about you training either of my parents, I’m going to give you the best advice I can: you are going to have to handle him with a heavy hand.” Tony said. And at Steve’s confused look, sighed and continued. “Look, my dad’s never had to be submissive. He was raised, trained as a beta. To have a beta mindset, and until recently he’s been the dominating force in our household. And since I’ve been alive, all the examples he’s seen of domination have been highly negative. So you’re going to have to _gingerly_ force him back into his submissive nature. And with him, you can’t do that by being neutral and nice. You’re going to have to actually dominate him. That’s the only thing he’ll respond submissively to. But you’ll also have to teach him that domination doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”

Steve looked at Tony. That was a lot to take in. And it actually seemed like sound advice. It was just…Steve never had to be dominating before. Not to the degree that Tony was talking about. When he beta’d before, he might have had to get a little heavy handed but this sounded more like an alpha’s job. But, it really wasn’t because based off what Steve’s seen so far, an alpha coming in would have ended in…murder. Either of the alpha or Howard or both.

“Tony I…” Steve started to say that maybe this was a job for someone else, someone who wasn’t as softhearted as Steve but he glanced back into the den. Howard and Maria had made up. They were hugging each other now, content and purring in each other’s embrace. That was sweet to see. And Steve thought, if he could ever pull the beta out of Howard, he would be a sweet submissive to dom for.

“I’ll try Tony, but there’s no promises.” Steve said. “I’m entirely too nice to be too hard.”

Tony smiled, lightly slapping his arm. “I know. That’s actually what my parents need.” Steve smiled. Though he didn’t fully believe it, not yet. For Maria, sure. But Howard… “I’m going to try and smooth the road for you.” Tony said before he went in the den. His parents brightened when they saw their son. They loved Tony so much. Though, after a while, Howard folded his arms and turned away from Tony when the alpha said something, some warning. Tony only smiled and kissed his dad’s cheek, hugging him. And the omega soon let his defenses fall and purred in Tony’s embrace. Had Steve tried that, he would have gotten kneed in the balls. He knew that from very recent history.

Soon, Tony came back out into the hall with Steve.

“If dad, starts misbehaving, just call me and I’ll talk to him.” Tony promised him. “I mean that for any sort of misbehaving. Don’t wait until the situation blows first. That’s an order. He’ll never stop if you just make idle threats.” Tony demanded. Didn’t that undermine his authority? The dom being dominated?

But Steve only nodded as he agreed. Unlike _some_ , Steve knew how to submit and when to. Tony smiled as he walked away. Steve just sighed as he finally entered the den. Maria smiled warmly up at him. Howard glowered at him. Steve wondered did that qualify as being misbehaving. But he decided to give Howard the chance to at least _do_ something wrong first.

“Hey guys, we’re going to start with something easy and simple today.” Steve said, making sure his voice was cheerful. Open. Warm. So pretty much, he just used his normal tone. Maria smiled. Howard scoffed.

“We’re not retarded.” Howard huffed. Steve took a very deep breath. The advice Tony gave him suddenly seemed so appeasing. And they were only three minutes in.

Steve smiled again and nodded. “Good, so you should have no problem with the first demand: no talking. Stay absolutely quiet.” Maria nodded while Howard huffed in disbelief.

“No, we’ll talk whenever we want to.” Howard said with all the blithe in the world. There wasn’t an aversion of his eyes. No shyness in his voice. No blushing. Just the hardness of his tone crashing on Steve like an anvil being dropped from an airplane. Steve drew in a very long breath. After two weeks of Howard’s attitude, Steve’s saint-like patience was running incredibly thin.

“Howard, Tony told us to behave.” Maria said, smacking her arm across her husband’s chest. “He said there would be consequences this time.” She whispered, as if uttering the words would cause a whirlwind of condemnation to fall upon the world.” Steve smiled a little to himself. Maria was the other reason why he stayed. She was a very sweet omega and he didn’t predict ever having to punish her. Just the threat would frighten her and make her feel contrite.

“Howard, either you drop the attitude, right now or I will bring Tony back down here. I swear I will.” Steve threatened. Hoping, like always, the threat would be enough. But then Howard’s jaw set in determination. His eyes sparkled with defiance.

“Go ahead.” Howard said nonchalantly, challenging him. Steve sighed internally. He absolutely hated to afflict any omega with a punishment, no matter how little the severity (because he knew Tony would never, ever truly punish his parents. Not in the way Steve would). But after spending every ounce of communication in argument with Howard, Steve decided to try Tony’s method. Plus, he had been given the command to. Steve had to follow it or else _he_ would be misbehaving. And that would make him hypocritical. So Steve walked out the room and down the hall. Tony was just in the living room, watching TV. Though he didn’t seem committed to the show. Like he knew Steve would be arriving any second now.

When he heard the beta’s footsteps, Tony turned and saw him, immediately rising to his feet.

“That was quick.” Tony said as he walked back down the hall with Steve.

The beta shrugged. “At least I didn’t get bitten this time. But what are you gonna do Tony? You love them too much to punish him.” It wasn’t unheard of, filial dominance. But filial punishments were most verbal. There were a few people who punished their submissive parents physically, or, God forbid, sexually. But those people were the scum of the earth.

Tony sighed at the entrance. “I guess I’ll have to be heavier handed also.” Tony said quietly to Steve before he walked inside, motioning for Steve to stay in the hall. Howard’s eyes widened in shock when he saw Tony entering the room. He obviously hadn’t thought Steve would keep his word.

And a little of the submissive in Howard showed as he folded his hands behind his back, his feet slowly wandered so that he was standing behind Maria by the time Tony reached them. And when he saw the upset look on Tony, he dropped his eyes. Knowing Tony was very unhappy with him. And Steve almost folded because the omega seemed more like a wrongly condemned innocent little kitten rather than the recalcitrant Howard from earlier. But this was submissive _behavior_ to wiggle out of a tricky situation. Not actual submission. If Tony let up on him now, Howard would revert right back to being cantankerous the second the alpha was out of orbit.

Maria kind of hovered between them. Not wanting to leave her bond vulnerable but not wanting interfere either. So she made a strategic move. She moved behind Howard instead. That way, she wasn’t misbehaving by being in the way yet Tony would stay very aware of her presence. Probably hoping her presence would make Tony think twice about whatever consequence he could dream up. But Steve knew Tony. Once he was determined, not much could deter him.

He reached out and rubbed Howard’s cheek, raising his chin so their eyes could meet.

“Dad…you disappoint me.” Tony said simply. His voice calm, stern, and clear. But it had hard for him to say. Steve saw the tension in shoulders, the rigidness in his back. No child (well most) would have been able to tell their omega parent that with ease. Whether they fought it or not, a sub’s biggest goal, most potent instinct, was to make the doms they were tied to proud. And telling them they were doing the opposite could crush them. Would crush them. Hell, even Steve cringed and the admonishment wasn’t even directed towards him.

Howard looked stricken. His jaw dropped. His eyes widened in shock, disbelieving shock. Maria gasped behind him, covering her mouth his horror.

“Tony!” She said quietly, hugging Howard from behind. But Tony silenced her with a gentle yet stern look.

But instead of apologizing as Steve honestly expected him to do, Howard did the unthinkable. His eyes hardened, set with determination.

“Take. That. Back!” Howard demanded. Steve buried his face in his hands. Was Howard mad? Was that why he couldn’t submit? Because he was fucking loon? Tony’s eyes widen a little but other than that his composure didn’t break.

“Now, you really disappoint me.” Tony said as he turned to walk away but Howard grabbed his arm. The density of what Tony had said must have finally sunk through. Now, Howard’s breathing was more panicked. Shallower, sharper, quicker. And his eyes were so sad.

“Tony wait, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—I’ll be good.” Howard said quickly, the hope in his voice rung through the room, echoed after he spoke. Tony took a deep breath as he turned back to Howard with a small smile. He kissed his dad’s cheek.

“Good.” Tony said and Howard looked a little relieve but he still stared at Tony expectantly, waiting for him to lift the punishment. “But I won’t be proud again until Steve tells me you’ve been behaving.” Tony finished. Howard gasped and took a step back as if he had been punched in the gut. And now the hurt was evident. It showed in his glassy eyes, his dropped shoulders, his harsh breathing.

Maria darted from behind Howard, staring at Tony in disbelief and hurt.

“Tony, that was cruel.” She gasped. “He doesn’t mean to be…” She trailed off when Tony gave her a look. Everyone in that room knew she was about to lie. Even Howard. Everything he’s done had been one hundred percent, full heartedly meant. She turned around and hugged Howard then, holding him tightly. The two omegas looked back at Tony forlorn, as if he had told them he was leaving and never returning. The alpha walked over them and hugged them, kissing both of their cheeks. And they both looked so hopeful, waiting for Tony to take back his words. But Tony told his dad to be good, kissed his cheek one last time, and turned away, walking out the room.

Leaving them the two in shock. Steve’s heart went out to Tony. Steve saw his inner battle as he briskly walked by. The beta knew this had to be hard on him. No son wanted to hurt his parents.

Steve took a deep breath and composed himself. He couldn’t cave now, no matter how depressed Howard look. No matter how torn Maria seemed. He couldn’t run behind Tony and plead on Howard’s behalf. If he and Tony didn’t work together and support each other, then Howard would know he could divide and conquer.

“Alright, let’s start from the beginning.” Steve said as he walked back in, his voice steady and firm. When all he wanted to do was pet the two omegas, and promise to fix everything.

It took a second, but the couple broke apart to stand beside each other like they had been. Maria looked up at him hopefully, her eyes begging for him to get Tony to take back the reprimand. And if it had been based on her alone, Steve might have. But Howard was glowering, scowling at him, as if he had just ripped Tony away from him. As if this were _his_ fault. Yet Steve still felt bad because Howard’s eyes were wet and hurt and all Steve wanted to do was cuddle him. But alas…

“Let’s try this again.” Steve said. “We’re going to start with something simple and easy today.” Steve said. He paused. There was no objections. But he could almost see the hatred steaming from Howard like a flaming aura. “I’m going to give you your first command. It’ll be simple. I’m not worried about form or anything. I just want you to follow the command, alright?” Steve said. His voice still very pleasant and comforting. He knew how to train an omega. He had done that dozens of times and always with success. He even had a few awards for his accomplishments. Maria nodded while Howard continued to glare. But he seemed to be looking past the beta. Like he was inside Steve, cursing his very soul. Steve sighed to himself. If this was how Howard reacted to _him_ after Tony stepped in, how would the omega react when Steve would have to start dishing out punishments…But that was a worry for another day.

“Knell.” Steve said. Not demanded, said. Maria faltered a little. Like she had to take a second to remember what ‘kneeling’ was. Which is why Steve started the way he had. They both were unused to submitting. Being married omegas, they never had to be submissive during their marriage. They _had_ to be out of practice. Or had never been in practice like Howard.

But after a moment, Maria gracefully glided down to her knees. Her sitting form was a little off thought. She kept her hands neatly folding in _front_ of her. But other than that, she did perfect.

“Very good honey.” Steve praised her. She smiled. Howard’s glare intensified. He obviously didn’t appreciate Steve’s interaction with his wife and normally, Steve would try to accommodate but there was no other way for this to be done.

“Howard.” Steve warned. With his glare fully intact, Howard plummeted to his knees with a gracelessness that could only be accomplished by being purposely done. Which was fine, he had only asked for them to complete the task and Howard had done exactly that. No matter how sulky and brooding he was being.

“Thank you.” Steve told him, his voice still firm. Slight alarm flashed through Howard’s hard eyes, like he had expected to be praised too, had wanted to be praised. But just as soon as it happened, it ended, and the defiance was back.

Steve pulled up a chair in front of the two, giving them an analyzing once over as he sat. He thought about what Tony said, about all the examples of domination Howard had witness had been highly negative. And based off his belligerence, Steve was beginning to worry if Howard had been abused. If so, then this fight had just begun. But Steve was still going to try. Because he promised Tony he would and he wouldn’t give up now.

“We need to have a little chat.” Steve started. “And by we, I mean me and your second command is to remain quiet.” Howard bristled and his jaw dropped as if he were going to say something, but after a moment of consideration and a side glance from Maria, he just closed his mouth. Steve resisted the very to hop out his chair and cheer in celebration. Finally Howard Stark thought twice.

“Good.” Steve said. “Now, I think our main problem here is a massive case of misunderstanding.” Howard quirked an eyebrow in disbelief but didn’t say anything. Though Steve still had the sneaky suspicion that one of his first punishments would involve a gag. “Because I think you’re expecting out of me, something horrid, and I’m not the person you’ve imagined. Domination isn’t about me taking advantage of you, and using your bodies for my own selfish greed. It’s about me taking care of you to the best of my ability.” Steve said, noticing how Howard’s eyes harden even more, like Steve meant the exact opposite of what he had just said. But Steve continued because words were important. And action was also important. But they were the most effective when they were used together.

“Likewise, submission isn’t about just taking and receiving punishment after punishment until you’ve morphed into someone you don’t recognize anymore. It’s about cooperation and acknowledging that, without a good dom, you’re vulnerable to a bad one. And most importantly, it’s about trust. If you don’t give me at least an ounce of trust, I won’t be able to take care of you.” Steve said, pausing. Not just because Howard scoffed indignantly but because he noticed the omega’s demeanor. He was nervous and fidgety. Never staying still for even a second. And he had very slowly but obviously moved closer to Maria. Steve didn’t even think he was doing it on purpose (for once) but he was uncomfortable. Kneeling, submitting, made him nervous and perhaps made him feel…unsafe. So he was just unconsciously moving closer to the person who made him feel safe.

“And punishment isn’t about me using an excuse to use your body sexually without your consent. I would never do that.” Steve promised the two omegas. “And if any dom has ever used punishment to harm you sexually, then they were very wrong.” Steve expected another snide response. But this time Howard just dropped his eyes. And did he, perhaps, drop them in…shame? So the omega had been abused. That…that was so sad. Howard didn’t deserve a past like that. No matter how belligerent he was. And now Steve more than ever determined to be the best dom he could be.

“I will only punish you if you disobey an order, are grossly disrespectful, or do something you know you’re not supposed to do. Like putting a chair under my bedroom door while I’m asleep.” Steve said, giving Howard a stern look. Howard merely chuckled while Maria shook her head in exhaustion. “I promise that my punishments will be fair and non-traumatic.” Steve felt that needed to be said. “I would never _want_ to punish you but I will. Don’t ever doubt that.” Steve said. They didn’t need to know he was bluffing.

“That’s all for today. Feel free to talk again. And I want you two to find a safeword by tomorrow.” Steve said. Maria smiled, Howard looked dubious. Why? Steve didn’t know.

“Thank you.” Maria said. Steve smiled at her. But he didn’t dismiss them. Not yet. He had a feeling Howard had a question and he wouldn’t let them go until he asked it. It took a moment but Howard did fold.

“Um…I…it-what would you suggest?” Howard asked.

Steve shrugged. “Anything distinctive that can’t be confused with anything else. And something easy remember.” Steve knew was answer was very general. He had done that on purpose. Maria opened her mouth to tell Howard what safeword was but Steve raised a hand to silence her. Howard’s eyes narrowed at him. Steve continued to look at him. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes for a moment before Howard huffed when he realized Steve wasn’t going to let this go.

“Can you give us an example?” Howard asked, beating around the bush. And Steve didn’t like how he implied that it was both of them. It was obvious that Maria knew exactly what a safeword was.

“Well, some of my other omegas used…velociraptor, kidneys, sexy socks, George Clooney, and honor once.” Steve said, a hundred percent honest. Some of his past trainees were quite imaginative. Howard stared up at him as if Steve had lost his mind, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Do you know what a safeword is, Howard?” Steve finally asked for him. Howard’s face got red with anger and he looked away.

“I have an IQ of 195. There’s not a lot I don’t know.” Howard growled.

Steve arched an eyebrow. “Alright, then what is it?”

“What’s what?”

“What’s a safeword?” Steve clarified. The attitude dropped from Howard but was replaced with a sort of shame. The omega stammered for a moment before he stopped and closed his eyes. And it was the change in his breathing that quickly caught Steve’s attention. The way it was starting to quicken. Which was another reason why Steve went through this long charade. He needed to get an idea for Howard’s triggers. Maria moved over to her husband and hugged him, then looked up at Steve to make sure she was okay. Steve nodded at her approvingly.

“It’s alright to not know something, Howard. It won’t upset me and I won’t punish you for not knowing something.” Steve said as he slid out the chair and moved closer to them, kneeling beside them. That was the other reason it was good for omegas to have a beta trainer. His dynamic was fluid. “It’s alright to not know something.” Steve repeated.

Howard eyes snapped open and he glared at Steve. “I don’t know what a fucking safeword is, alright!” Howard snapped.

Steve smiled a little. “Good boy.” Steve praised him. Not because of the way he did it but because he knew it was probably hard for Howard to admit. It was actually very sad. Whoever (if there were anyone) gave Howard the sex talk, missed over a very viable piece of information. Leaving the omega with a skewed view of consent. Howard’s brow creased in confusion but he only turned to his wife, embracing her back.

“A safeword is a word only the three of us will know and you use it whenever anything becomes too much and when you want to stop whatever is going on. You can use it at any point of time, however often you need to. I hope you won’t just use the safeword for every exercise just to avoid being trained but I won’t stop you if you do.” Steve said sincerely. Howard eyed him suspiciously but only nodded after a while.

“Alright, good job today. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Steve said. The two omegas stood. Maria kissed his cheek before Howard snatched her close, glaring down at Steve. They walked out the room bickering as usual.  
When they were gone Steve exhaled loudly and rand his hands down his face. This was going to be a long, messy trek!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1).


End file.
